EPSXe
ePSXe is a closed source, plugin-based PlayStation emulator offering high compatibility but relying heavily on contributions not directly affiliated on the project. Downloads *ePSXe *Android version (payware) *ePSXe Shark Enhanced (adds additional features to ePSXe, e.g. pad plugin support) Review ePSXe is a plugin-based PlayStation emulator (includes internals plugins for sound and CD-ROM, and GPU in Linux and Android versions). It supports multiple CD-ROM formats (bin/cue, multibin/cue, mdf/mds, ccd/bin/sub, iso, ecm, pbp, etc), including subchannel support and PPF patching on the fly. The newer version (ePSXe 2.0) now supports pad plugins. Multitap up to 8 players are supported too. There are versions for Windows (free), Linux (free) & Android (pay) PC version 1.9.25 introduced HLE support, so an original PlayStation BIOS is not absolutely required anymore. However, a real PlayStation BIOS is recommended as the HLE is known to break some games. Currently there is a known bug with the Windows version- the emulator does not have the CPU overclocking option set to 1x by default, so the user must select it manually otherwise the emulator will freeze or crash upon starting a game. NetPlay ePSXe uses Kaillera clients. Alternatively, You can use Evolve HQ for the local netplay function (2 players only) 2.0.5 Downloads: *ePSXe 2.0.5 *Cyberpad 1.4 *Eternal SPU 1.50b2 *Evolve HQhttps://www.evolvehq.com/download Advantages *Support for up to 8 simultaneous people playing *No fiddling with router settings and port forwarding *NetPlay traffic is handled by a central dedicated server that helps keep things synched *Private game chat support and public chat to speak people outside your game room *Being able to drop out of a game at any time without disrupting (much) your teammate(s). *Kicking/banning/muting people from your room *It's a matchmaking service where you can join other people's rooms, too Disadvantages *It's slightly (significantly still) prone to freezing/crashing/BSOD (in that order) *Random, inconsistent FPS drops due to the server trying to keep everyone synched, sometimes stuttering. It's annoying, but rarely does it make it unplayable *The emulator is based upon (ePSXe 1.60, a 10 year old version) lacks A LOT of options, and incorrectly emulates several games *Everyone needs to have the exact same ROM version or NetPlay won't work (if it somehow does, it'll desynch rather quickly) *Everyone needs to have the exact same save file, or no save file at all. Else, it desynchs *You need to constantly switch focus back and forth between chat and emulator window in order to chat. *You will hear no sound while the window is unfocused. *The emulator is extremely sensistive and desynchs if you focus on another window, move the window around or minimize it *Not long after the game desynchs, the entire emulator will freeze *Dropping from a game or trying to exit Kaillera will freeze or crash the game HowTo #Unpack the emulator wherever you want. #Replace the stock kailleraclient.dll inside the emulator folder with the multiplayer version (Jul-2011) IF you want to play with more than 2 players, OR you have horrible ping while using the P2P version. #Replace the stock kailleraclient.dll with the P2P version (v0r7) IF you just want to play with 2 players AND you have a >100ms (>150ms tops). #Place SCPH7502 (unzipped) inside the "BIOS" folder inside your emulator folder #Place your video plugin, Eternal SPU and Cyberpad in the "plugins" inside your emulator folder #Configure your emulator: map buttons (physical controller preferred!), change resolutions (no fullscreen supported), apply filters (if you want them). Make sure you ONLY pick Digital or Analog, no rumble on, Multitap disabled and a blank profile for Controller 2 #Go to Config, then click Sound #Click Configure #Make the following configuration changes: *Audio device - Wave Mapper; Buffer size: 64 *Audio Out Method - SPUasync; Async mode: Simple *Misc - Show realtime config window: blank; Cache VAG decode: blank *Fine tune: 0; Reverb: Off *Special game fix - Update before accessing register: checked #Click OK to close this window and again to close Config Sound #Go to Config, click Netplay. A window will popup #In Select Netplay Plugin, choose CyberPad 1.4, then click OK #Load a game Helpful Tips & Solutions *Useful Hotkeys **F1 - Save a state. **F2 - Change slot (5 slots are available). **F3 - Load a state. **F4 - Toggles between limited and unlimited FPS. **F5 - Toggles analog on/off. **F6 - Select what pad will be affected by key F5. **F7 - Toggles between primary and secondary GPU plugin while playing a game. *Game-specific configurations can be easily saved using the ePSXeCutor frontend. *GameFAQs saves are in the dexdrive format (.gme), ePSXe can read those files, just select it as a memory card. If you plan to use the files in some other emulator use MemcardRex to convert it to .mcr or any filetype that is required by that emulator. *Deleting Settings **To delete ePSXe's settings go to Start -> Run -> Type: "regedit", find and delete this key: ***"HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\epsxe". **To delete the settings for plugins go to Start -> Run -> Type: "regedit", find and delete this key: ***"HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Vision Thing\PSEmu Pro". **To delete Blade's plugins ***Look for the .ini files in the "configs" directory and delete. *Upgrading to a newer version **The contents of the following folders in the old install have to be copied to the newer version to retain the same experience of the previous gameplay: ***sstates ***memcards ***config ***cheats ***shaders Category :Android emulation software Category:Emulators Category:NetPlay Category:Windows emulation software Category:Linux emulation software Category:OS X emulation software